Perfect Summer
by LainaLuvLife9
Summary: The Pretty Commitee are as hawt and amazing as always,even more since they are soon to be high-schoolers. Everyone feels like they have everything they need to have a perfect summer, except they are all missing one thing.STORY UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Summer

Massie Block crossed her tan legs under Table Number Eighteen. Glancing at the clock hurriedly, she realized that they only had about a minute left. A minute left of eighth grade. A minute left of middle school. A minute left before she would become the high school alpha.

She took one last look at her middle school best friends, The Pretty Committee. She had dropped the "New" from the title since they had agreed that their boy-fast was completely over. Especially since they were going to start rebuilding Briarwood (a private guy-only school that had collapsed from a pipe leak) during summer.

Alicia Riviera, her second in command, was pretending to listen to their principal like Massie. Her long dark glossy hair fell in perfect styled waves down her back. She was wearing an ah-dorable pale pink flowey top that was fitted around her waist with a lopsided thin brown belt. The shirt showed off her curves but toned down her C-Cups so they weren't so noticeable. She wore tan tight short-shorts and pink and brown strappy sandals. The outfit made her dark brown eyes sparkle, and showed off her tan complexion. Real diamond studs sparkled beneath her hair.

Dylan Marvil also looked totally ah-mazing. She was wearing a see through cap-sleeved white ruffled top with a minty green laced cami underneath. A matching green pleated skirt matched her eyes perfectly, which were accented with light, but noticeable, green eye shadow. Her red hair was up in a super-high ponytail, making her cheek bones look thin and sharp. Red extensions were added so her hair swished whenever she moved. Matching Jimmie Choo flip flops completed the look, along with silver accessories.

Kristen Gregory looked great in her sporty-chic style. She wore a navy blue jersey, which she had personalized. It was tied up at the sides, so that way the sleeves puffed out attractively. Diamonds had been studded around her name, soccer number, team name, collar, and sleeves. She wore simple denim shorts that were professionally torn. Her blonde hair was in a sexy-side pony, and her teal blue eyes were accented with glitter eyeliner.

Claire Lyons looked simply beautiful. She wore a strappy floral grey dress. It flowed to her mid thigh, looking appealing but not over-revealing. Her hair was curled into perfect ringlets that bounced around her bare shoulders. Her navy blue eyes were bright with the little eye makeup Massie had made her apply. She had also borrowed Massie's silver sandals and a few Tiffany bracelets. Even Massie was surprised at how well Claire pulled the look off.

Massie looked down at her own perfect outfit. She paired an off the shoulder red top with a denim miniskirt from DKNY. She wore a gold thin-chained necklace, rings, and bangles. She had applied bronzer and shimmery gold eye shadow and liner. Her skin was a caramel tan color from spending weeks in the sun. Her lips looked full and plump with red lip stain and a clear coat of gloss. Her long auburn hair was straightened and extension-ized, so it fell to her waist in sleek sheets. She looked like a total ten, which was rare, even for her.

The students were chanting down the last ten seconds. Massie's heart was racing in all the excitement. She exchanged a smile with all her girls, happiness bubbling in her stomach. They all grinned back, and joined the countdown.

"3, 2, 1!" The entire cafeteria exploded into cheers. Principal Burns tried yelling into the microphone to calm everyone down, but it was useless. The Pretty Committee jumped to their feet and enveloped into a circle of squealing and hugging. Random LBR's tried to join their circle to get their yearbooks signed, but the PC hooked arms and started strutting toward the front doors. The jumbling mess of students parted as they passed through. They all waved at their admirers, Massie even blowing a few kisses.

They sashayed in perfect timing without even trying. They signed a few yearbooks as they passed, but never fully stopped. It was like a perfect scene from _High School Musical_, except they were just leaving middle school and none of them enjoyed singing.

"Are we going to leave right away?" Alicia asked, raising her thinned eyebrows. All the other girls looked at Massie as they stepped out into the boiling summer air.

"Let's wait for a while." Massie replied vaguely. She freed her arms from Alicia and Dylan and fast walked toward their favorite oak. The rest followed her lead, gracefully falling into a circle. Massie's eyes narrowed as she examined each girl. They stared back at her in confusion.

Some nerdy girls and guys hovered around their circle, but staying at a safe distant. Better safe than feeling the pain of Massie's wrath. The alpha herself opened her mouth, probably to explain start her end-of-the-year-monologue. But she was interrupted.

"Hey girls." All the soccer guys plopped down in the middle of the PC's pow-wow. Massie's lips turned down in a pouty grimace as her ex-crush, Derrington, wiggled his butt for some passing girls. They giggled and he grinned triumphantly before plopping down in the circle. Massie looked sullen for a moment, until a blonde hawtie joined them.

"Dempsey!" She explained, a stunning smile spreading to her face. She batted her eyelashes subconsciously. Now it was Derrington's turn to look upset. But no one really noticed, they were too busy wrapped up in their own lives.

Claire sighed and forced her eyes to the ground, resisting meeting the eyes that she could feel were staring at her. Cam Fisher, her ex boyfriend, and the guy that she was pretty sure that she loved, obviously wanted to talk. But Claire was still agitated at him for trading her in for another girl so fast. So she turned to Dylan and started rambling on about how much she was going to miss the middle school part of OCD.

Josh had his arm around Alicia's bronze shoulders and was telling her some story about a prank he pulled on his little sister. Alicia was giggling and smiling, and Massie noticed how happy she looked. She felt glad for declaring that the boy fast was over, and that Alicia was her friend again.

Massie turned to Dempsey to make some small talk. He looked at her with his army green eyes, and Massie expected her heart to start beating fast. But it didn't. Somewhere, deep down she knew that she still cared about Derrington. Not like she would ever admit, and she would get over it at some point. She hoped.

"What are you going to do over the summer?" She looked at Dempsey, twirling a lock of hair around her manicured finger. He shrugged his broad shoulders, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Probably just hanging around. What about you?" Massie launched into full explanation of the few mini trips she was going on. Dempsey listened intently. About ten minutes later, Massie's phone buzzed.

She pulled it out of her Coach handbag and checked her text messages.

"We got to go." She said loud enough for the rest of the flirting Pretty Committee to hear. Instantly they popped up their heads and looked at her. Massie rose to her feet, waving goodbye to the boys. The rest followed, leaving the guys sitting alone by the tree. The only boy that got to his feet was Cam.

"Claire, can we talk?" He looked at Claire with his brooding blue/green eyes. Claire turned around and looked him straight in the eye for the first time in a long time. She felt her heart freeze at his heartbroken expression.

"Um…" She looked at Massie pleadingly for help. Massie nodded, rolling her eyes at her friend's childness.

"Er, sure." Claire replied awkwardly.

"We'll wait for you, but make it quick." Massie smiled quirkily and quickly strutted off to where her driver, Isaac was waiting. The rest of the PC followed, giving Claire hopeful smiles and thumbs up. Claire felt her face turning red as she followed Cam away from the rest of the hooting boys.

Claire crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her sandals. She could hear Cam shifting uncomfortably. Then she looked up at him, raising her blonde eyebrows. He stared at her, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Claire looked down again. _Was that all he had to say? _She thought irritably. She waited for a few minutes (as long as she possibly could) before looking up.

"And?" She asked frowning at him. Cam stared at her for a minute before stepping toward her. Claire wouldn't have been able to hear him if he had spoke, her heart was thumping too loudly. He gently unclasped her arms and held her elbows.

"Claire I've been such a jerk. I never really liked Olivia. I was just trying to make you jealous. And that was incredibly stupid of me—"Claire didn't get to hear the rest of what he was saying, because she kissed him. She just pressed her lips to his to silence his apology, because she had forgiven him the second he started talking.

She pulled away gently and looked him straight in the eye. Her hands were around his neck.

"No I'm sorry. I did the exact same thing, with Dempsey and everything. Let's just forget it." Cam smiled gratefully, and kissed her for on the mouth again. Claire heard a car horn, and broke away from him reluctantly.

"Text me?" She asked hopefully. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, one last time. Claire heard another impatient beep. She started trotting toward the sound of the car, looking over her shoulder to wave to Cam. He didn't stop watching her until she got into the car and drove away. Then he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"What happened?" Kristen asked eagerly as Claire hopped into the car. She sighed contently, smiling dreamily.

"Cam and I are back together." The girls squealed happily, leaning across each other to squeeze Claire. Massie smiled in a way that meant _I knew this was going to happen. _Even though she looked confident, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Why wouldn't Derrington admit he's wrong and apologize to _her?_

"How did he say it? Did you lip kiss?" Dylan grabbed Claire's arm, her eyes wide with curiosity. Alicia and Kristen fell silent so they could hear Claire's answer.

"Well…." Claire blushed. "He told me he was sorry about everything and started going on and on about what a jerk he was being, and I lip kissed him when he was in the middle of talking." All the girls shrieked in approval, even Massie this time.

"But he did kiss me again after I said sorry back." This set off another round of screaming. Massie put both of her hands out to shush the PC.

"Whoa there. Let's save all this gossip for the sleepover tonight. Hosted by," She paused, beaming graciously. "Yours truly." Everyone golf clapped and Massie twirled her hair around her finger, smiling like someone who had just one a beauty pageant.

"What time?" Alicia asked, pulling out her new Motorola phone. She sent a speed text to someone, before looking up for an answer.

"Be at the outdoor pool at five o'clock sharp." Isaac pulled into Kristen's apartment complex just as Massie finished talking.

"See you guys!" Kristen grabbed her tote bag and trotted into the lobby. After Isaac was back on the road, Massie turned to Alicia.

"So are you and Josh official?" Alicia

"Definitely! He asked me that same question right before the assembly." Her eyes turned glassy as she apparently relived the moment in her head. Massie gave her a look of somewhat disgust, before putting her poker face back on. Then she turned to Dylan.

"Are you a C-Plus yet?" C-Plus was code for 'crushing on someone,' whiles a C-Minus is 'without a crush.' Dylan shook her head, taking out a compact mirror so she could check the state of her lips. She swiped on some clear gloss from a metallic tube, and then turned to Massie.

"I'm a single pringle, and proud." Massie turned to Dylan, giving her the once-over she usually saved for LBR's. Dylan looked unconcerned, and Claire was surprised at her lack of worry. Claire and Alicia both knew what was coming next. They looked at one another and giggled in anticipation.

"Dylan, are you a dead fish?"

"No."

"Then why are you so happy about staying on the BOTTOM?" Massie smiled at her so-called clever joke. Alicia gave Massie a weak smile then tuned out the rest of the conversation and went back and forth texting Josh.

"Dylan," Massie was explaining to her confused friend. "You don't WANT to be a C-Minus. If we are not on a boy fast, then the only way we can stay on top is to HAVE boyfriends." Dylan rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to protest, but Massie cut her off by sticking her pointer finger in Dylan's face.

"If you don't find a crush and or boyfriend soon, then I will either have to put everyone back onto the boy fast," Claire gasped, her eyes wide with horror, and Alicia looked at Massie with her mouth open in a perfect 'O'. But Massie continued.

"Or I will have no choice but to kick you out of the Pretty Committee." This made Dylan mimic Claire and Alicia's reaction.

"You can't!" She choked, her large emerald green eyes filling with tears. Massie rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"No, Dyl, you don't HAVE to be kicked out. Only if you don't find a crush. And that shouldn't be too hard, we will help you." There was something fake in her voice, but her expression was strangely sincere. Claire nodded in agreement. Alicia gave Dylan a look that obviously meant 'You better not ruin my relationship with Josh.' Dylan cast her eyes downward, wishing that Kristen was there to help her out. Kristen didn't have a crush either. Would Massie put the same threat over her head?

Isaac pulled up into Dylan's gated entrance way, saving Dylan from breaking down into hysterics. She left the car quickly, only muttering a goodbye into response to Massie's reminder of the sleepover.

Alicia was too busy texting to notice the tension in the car. Claire had experienced being kicked out of the PC, and so had Alicia. But Dylan? Claire had never expected that Massie would go to the extent of threatening her with something so severe. Being kicked out of the Pretty Committee didn't just mean that you were ex-friends. It meant that you go tortured by Massie every day of your existence. It meant losing your entire social life.

Massie could feel the sun burning beneath her eyelids, and she could hear Claire chattering to Cam on her phone from the other end of the pool. Her entire body was at peace, the sun tickling her long legs. Just then Claire let out a loud cackle, that made Massie sit up irritably. Claire was ruining her mellow.

"Kaa-laire!" Massie yelled across the long sparkling waters of her outdoor swimming pool. Claire looked up held the phone away from her ear, tilting her head to one side like a dog.

"Keep it down, will you? I can't hear the music." Before Claire could reply, Massie laid back down and pulled her Chanel shades back over her eyes.

"I got to go. The girls will be here soon." Claire whispered into her phone. She glanced at her surroundings. The pool was bug-and-leave-free, with numerous umbrellas surrounding the edges. There were smoothies and snacks laid out on a counter made entirely out of glass. There were five chaises on one end of the pool, lying on top of one was Massie. The rest had towels with each girls name embroidered on them in pink cursive.

Claire walked next to Massie's chaise, the sound of pop music coming out of the speakers above her head. She sat down on her towel-labeled chaise and looked at Massie expectantly. Massie must have felt her gaze, because she lowered her sun glasses and glared at her Gap-tankini-wearing friend.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Claire looked over Massie's Juicy Couture two piece pure white bikini.

"I don't know, I'm bored." Massie sighed and opened her mouth to reply, but then Alicia walked through the gate leading to the pool.

She was wearing a leopard print one piece, which made her look even more exotic than usual. She squealed when she saw Massie, and fast-walked across the pool. Both girls embraced, and then Alicia did the same with Claire.

"This is going to be the best sleepover ever." She gushed, flipping her low glossy ponytail over her shoulder. Massie smiled condescendingly, putting her manicured hand on Alicia's arm.

"Of course it will be. I have the most perfect plans." Claire plopped down on her chaise, looking bored with the conversation. However, Dylan saved her by sauntering in through the same gate Alicia had walked through.

"Hey yall!" She burped loudly, making Alicia cringe and Claire laugh. Massie sighed and laid back down on her chaise after giving Dylan a one armed hug. All the girls followed her lead, lying on their embroidered towels. Dylan smoothed her Juicy Couture one piece, before grinning at Massie.

"Kristen's not here yet?" Massie shook her perfectly styled waves.

"She told me she might be late." Claire added, biting her cuticles. Alicia sighed in annoyance. Dylan got to her feet and padded in her Calvin Klien sandals to where the snacks were. Claire joined her, even though she could feel Massie's gaze hot on her back from the other side of the pool.

"Kah-laire, why would Kristen tell YOU she was going to be late and not ME?" She yelled across the pool, sitting up and shooting death-glares at Claire. Her glares were worse than getting pricked by nail clippers at the spa.

"I don't know, she texted me a few minutes ago. I'm sure she was about to text you too." Claire tried to sound reassuring. She knew how Massie could be about things like this. Massie laid back down, picking up her IPhone from the side table. She looked through her texts, and beamed appreciatively.

"Emagawd, she did text me! My phone was just on silent." Dylan wiped her brow in an exaggerated way.

"Whew! Thank gawd she didn't decide to just tell CLAIRE everything." She said sarcastically. Claire fake-gasped, and smacked her smoothie back down on the counter.

"You better take that back Ms. Marvil!" Dylan shoved a handful of dark-Godiva-chocolate covered pretzels into her mouth, grinning at Claire with chocolate stained on her teeth. Claire crossed her arms over her chest and tapped the ground with her bare foot. Dylan licked the stickiness off of her fingers before shaking her head.

"Oh no you didn't!" Claire charged at Dylan, shoving her into the pool. Dylan let out a shrill shriek as she plummeted into the water. She came up sputtering and wiping her eyes, which left streaks of mascara down her cheeks and under her eyes. Claire was doubled over with laughter.

"You're going to pay for that Lyons!" Dylan grabbed Claire's foot and dragged her into the pool. Both girls were under water for a minute, splashing and screaming. They came up with their arms around each other, giggling uncontrollably. Massie and Alicia rolled their eyes in perfect synch as the girls splashed each other some more.

Kristen rushed into the pool, slamming the gate behind her. She looked windblown, with her sun glasses lopsided and her hair waving loosely around her face. Everyone froze, staring at each other for a split second.

"What did I miss?" Kristen asked, looking at the scene with her pale eyebrows raised.

Claire and Dylan looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Massie and Alicia jumped up and greeted Kristen, hugging her and filling her in on Dylan and Claire's playful fight. Kristen grinned in relief, glad to be back in the loop. She shrugged off her pale blue cover up and did a cannon ball into the pool, splashing Alicia and Massie in the process.

"Emmmaggawwd!" They both screamed. Kristen smiled wickedly, motioning for the two girls to join her. Alicia shrugged, and slipped off her Jimmie Choos. Then she did a neat dive into the deep end, leaving Massie looking pouty and stricken.

"Massie!" Claire called. All four girls had stopped splashing, and now were waving Massie over eagerly. Massie sighed dramatically, staring at the view of her fabulous backyard.

"I don't know…" She curled a piece of hair around her finger. All the girls began yelling to her, a mixture of 'Come on!' and 'Please?' s. Finally Massie smiled devilishly.

"Oh alright." She flung off her diamond-studded flip flops and did a pencil dive into the sparkling water. The girls cheered as they wiped the mascara off from under their eyes. Massie raised one hand in the air, silencing them.

"I have a very important announcement." She paused, looking at each other girls.

"It's my job to announce things." Alicia pouted, sticking out her lower lip. Massie rolled her eyes before continuing her speech.

"I officially declare that this is going to be a perfect summer. We are going to spend every single day doing something fun and amazing, whether it's shopping or swimming." Massie swam toward the snack table, reaching up to grab smoothies. She handed each girl their glass, then raised hers to the sun.

"To our perfect summer!" The girls clinked glasses, agreeing to Massie's toast.

_**Hey yall! Sorry it's short, I had HUGE writers block. Please/read review and tell me what you think! The next one will be up hopefully soon. And yes, the next one will be a continuation of the sleepover. Any ideas, predictions, criticism? I want it all Thanks to you who have reviewed, I would reply to all of them but I don't know how to If anyone could message me/review on this how to, that would be great! Once again, thanks!  
>~Lots of love,<strong>_

_**Alaina**_


	3. Story Up For Adoption!

Hey guys. I'm afraid my heart is not into this story anymore, so I am discontinuing it. However, I will let someone adopt it if anyone wishes to. If you do, please message me and tell me you want to. I would also like you to write a chapter of the future story, the next chapter or a future one, so I can see your writing style. Please send this chapter to me in a private message. If I choose you to adopt my story I will give you tips on what I was going to do with it, and we will figure out a way to get the story on your account and delete it from mine. Thank you to those who read this story when I was interested in it, and reviewed it. I really appreciate it!

~Lots of love (and apologies),

Alaina


End file.
